


Babe you are so hot

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon





	Babe you are so hot

ABO设定，辣椒味的麦克雷和芥末味的源氏，pussy源注意

“你把我和一个Omega机器人安排成室友了？”  
“首先，这句话会让你同时背上性别歧视和种族歧视的指控，”莱耶斯露出一个带牙齿的笑容，白森森的牙就像假日海岸边上的大白鲨，“其次，源氏不是机器人。”  
“可是，”麦克雷说，“你又不是不知道我的情况……”  
“没关系，我敢确定你们会相处得很好的。”  
这是麦克雷被赶出办公室前听到的最后一句话。

杰西麦克雷，如大家所知的那样，是个Alpha，长得帅又会撩，在暗影守望里业务一流，绝对属于那种好莱坞电影里被好几个Omega倾心的主角人设。  
然而，直到目前为止，他仍然单身。  
当人们夸赞自己的伴侣“性感火辣”的时候，他们只是在用比喻，而当这个形容落到麦克雷身上时，就成为了一个客观评论。  
麦克雷的信息素是货真价实的火辣，让人想起中国西南盆地里浮着一层红油的火锅，或是热带岛屿上让人辣到喷火的咖喱，又或者是南美路边小吃摊上加了厚厚一层辣椒酱的卷饼，如果说平时他和玉米味的莫里森，烤牛肉味的莱耶斯站在一起姑且还能称作是让人食指大动的Tacos组，那发情期的麦克雷简直如同一颗移动的催泪弹，甚至因为太过干扰队友的理由，每年他都得到了与Omega成员同等的休假待遇，战场上他的信息素简直和午时已到的灼灼红光一样显眼，麦克雷索性自暴自弃地披上了红色的斗篷，就像自然界那些色彩鲜艳全身上下写满了“剧毒！危险！”的动物，好让别人能一眼看到他而远远绕道。  
能够独占一间双人宿舍简直是他惨淡人生当中唯一的亮色了，然而即使是这一点安慰都现在被莱耶斯无情地剥夺走，麦克雷不知道该更同情自己还是更同情自己未来的室友。

这份同情只维持了不到五分钟的时间，因为五分钟后，他推开宿舍的房门，一个满分的机械屁股和扑面而来的刺激气味同时迎接了他。  
那气味就像是一种提取于青色植物，常常用作搭配生鱼片和寿司食用的调味料，带着独有的辛辣刺激冲进麦克雷早已麻木的嗅觉器官，使人精神抖擞而后热泪盈眶——当然，是被辣的。  
那个弯腰在床边收拾东西的人直起身来，红色的眼睛直直地盯着这个同样带着重口气味的人，一撮黑发因为刚刚的动作而软塌塌地垂在额头前面，不过机械眼使他避免了刚见面就泪流满面的悲剧。  
“你好啊。”麦克雷眼水汪汪地和源氏打招呼道。

他们寝室消耗量最大的东西是纸巾。  
不要误会，那些纸巾的用途只是用来擦拭不小心被呛出的鼻涕和眼泪罢了。不过万幸的是，这两个人比正常人对刺激性气味拥有更高的耐受性，在相顾无言唯有泪千行的头一个月过去之后，源氏再也不用乘着夜黑风高，做贼一样把装着巨量纸巾的黑色垃圾袋往公共垃圾箱里一塞就跑。   
而且在擦眼泪之余，他们甚至找到了一些共同语言，惊奇地发现彼此是如此相似，比如说带着伤痛的过去，向往自由的心灵，以及因为奇葩信息素而格外惨淡的感情生活，无法入眠的促膝长谈之夜，随着情绪激动而挥发出的信息素，成功地消耗了更多的纸巾。

但是当一连好几天，麦克雷都被室友的信息素呛醒，面对浸满泪水的枕头以及活像被两根辣椒操过的鼻孔，而另一张床上源氏正在猛倒面甲里蓄积的眼泪时，麦克雷知道他不能再在这里待下去了。如果说平时宿舍里的气味是微微辣眼睛，那现在已经上升到变态辣的程度了，  
他的发情期快要到了，而且该死的，就像大姨妈一样，这玩意是会传染的。

和莱耶斯拿完假期（他用一只手死死捂住鼻子，刚毅的眼睛里盈满了泪水），麦克雷带着外出过夜的行李，站在宿舍门前抽了一支烟，他不知道自己为什么要这样做，于是决定把这归咎于该死的生物本能，一个芥末味的Omega也是Omega，更别说他还有一个超棒的屁股，这绝对和那些心照不宣的默契没有关系，源氏也不可能是他惨淡人生的唯一救赎。  
骗谁呢你，他恶狠狠地吸了最后一口，然后把烟头踩在地上碾灭，该死的发情期，他连抽烟都是一股辣椒味。  
身后传来了门开锁的咔哒声，都不用回头他就知道带着一身芥末味站在自己身后的人是谁。  
“你也是这几天吧，”麦克雷说，“最好离我远一点，以免，你懂得，出现意外。”  
源氏没有说话，他抓住了麦克雷行李箱的扶手，把箱子推进了宿舍里。  
“等等……你想好了？”  
“你不想吗？”  
“……我想。”麦克雷承认道。

两个人挤在麦克雷那张单人床上搂作一团，信息素随着交缠的唇舌传递，刺激性的味道烧灼着味蕾，一吻结束，源氏稍稍把麦克雷推开一点，将手探向下身，揭开了挡板，穴口充盈着的透明水液就一下涌出来浸湿了身下垫着的床单，那个如同女性器官的小口就随着呼吸一张一合，人造的穴口是半透明的，隐约能看到红艳的内里。  
“哇哦，你真是……”麦克雷一时间找不到形容词。  
“性感火辣？”源氏笑道，把他拉进又一个深吻里面。  
“是的，宝贝你实在是太辣了。”麦克雷吞咽下一口夹杂着芥末和辣椒的信息素，感到理智和味蕾都在熊熊燃烧。  
源氏几乎被他操进了床垫，粗大的Alpha性器撑开第一次使用的人造穴口，侵犯里面敏感的穴道，源氏的内里紧得像个处（鉴于可悲的信息素，他搞不好还真是），没操几下就痉挛着高潮了，过量的信息素让他直接进入了发情期，水出得太多，每次插进去都会从交合的缝隙里被挤出来，高潮过一次后，他用大腿夹着麦克雷的腰，将他摁倒在床上，骑跨在麦克雷的腰上，丰润而紧实的臀瓣随着他每次坐下来，都按摩着睾丸，那个隐秘的入口渐渐被打开，龟头第一次捅到那里时源氏直接软了腿，麦克雷咬着他裸露在外的肩膀，舌头描摹过一道横亘的粉白色伤疤，低声诱哄着他为自己打开身体，“让我进去，”他与源氏十指相扣，舔舐着他胳膊上外露的管线，舌尖每次划过接口时源氏都抖得更加厉害了，“让我进去吧。”  
生殖腔被插入时源氏去了第二次，大腿颤抖，情液从穴口满溢出来，芥末味浓到空气都快变成绿色，而他本人哭得狼狈不堪，脸颊被眼泪打湿，也不知道是因为高潮还是单纯被辣的。  
麦克雷掐着源氏的大腿，重新把他摁到身下，向着最脆弱的生殖腔猛顶了十几下，每次都深深地没入，顶到生殖腔的内壁，让源氏哑着嗓子尖叫，就像是被掐住嗓子的小猫似的，最后慢慢射了他一肚子精液，胀大的结把两个人锁死在一起，麦克雷眨眨眼睛挤出最后一点眼泪，脸上干涸的泪痕已经开始让他脸蛋发痛了。  
源氏喘着气，满脸是泪，哭到咳嗽，虚弱地，却很开心地笑了起来，“你这个蠢蛋，”他搂着麦克雷的脖子响亮地在他嘴唇上吻了一口，“鼻涕都被辣出来了。”

发情期结束之前，整个基地的人就都知道他们俩搞上了，不因为别的，就是那几天，他们宿舍散发出了堪比生化武器的呛辣气味，一条走廊的人都不得不战略撤离。

END


End file.
